Amor Perdurable
by Edward-Heid
Summary: Admitamoslo, cuantas no hemos querido hacer incesto?, les advierto que si no han visto el final de FMA y la Peli no entenderan nada XD no hay Spoil...pero aun asi nn


_**Amor perdurable**_

**Rating. -** XD am...no se, aunque quizás lo mejor sea que no lo lean si ay alguien cerca

**Pairing.-** mmm, solo diré que es incesto con sorpresas dentro

**Titulo.-**_Amor perdurable_

**Warning.-**XD tengan cuidado al leerlo que esta medio complicadillo

El mismo se había sorprendido, ese día cuando ambos llegaban, traían consigo el mejor regalo que podía desear, al verlo ahí con su sonrisa tan tierna, similar a la de aquel que le quitaba el sueno, corrió a abrazarlo, lloraba de felicidad, hacia cuanto que no veía a su pequeño hermano, ya no lo recordaba, solo sabia que era la persona mas feliz del mundo

_**PERO...**_

_**Oh, si...hay un pero...**_

Junto con el, habían regresado esos deseos horribles, y esa necesidad de oírlo gritar, oírlo decir su nombre, mientras sus mejillas se volvían rosadas, así que, aprovecho que recién se habían mudado, para cumplir al fin ese anhelo que tenia desde el día que lo había visto sin querer, mientras se bañaba, su cuerpo, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, y esas manos delicadas que deseaba sentir sobre si

Llego lentamente a la habitación, al abrir la puerta lo encontró aun leyendo, cosa que le sorprendió un poco, claro estaba que siempre le había gustado leer, pero, estar hasta tan tarde era demasiado, bueno, eso solo terminaría siendo un pretexto mas para _castigarlo..._

-Que haces?

-Leo un poco, perdón, acaso no te he dejado dormir?

-No, para nada, pero deberías descansar--retiro el libro de las manos del menor--o si no te enfermaras

-jajaja, siempre cuidándome de mas...no seas así, además, quiero leer todos los libros que tienen aquí, son tan...interesantes

-Ah, siempre tan estudioso--le acaricia los cabellos--pero esta vez no lo harás, ahora--lo levanta con cuidado y lo lleva a la cama

-Si, lo se, tengo que dormir...pero...nu quiero!--hace puchero

-Edward, esta vez no me convencerás tan fácil...

-Quiero leer!...

-Ah, sigues insistiendo, pues...--en el fondo siente un gran dolor al saber lo que va hacer pero una vez decidido no se detendrá--te castigare

-Que?...--ve como apagan las luces--...Ni...nii-san?...que...vas a...--siente un cuerpo sobre el suyo--A...A...Alphonse...

-shh, calla--pone un dedo sobre sus labios--no te haré daño--cominza a besarlo delicadamente

-Pero...--cierra los ojos al sentir el beso y sus mejillas se tornan rosadas--esto...esto...esta mal--intenta decir entre el beso

--se aleja mientras sonríe al ver el lindo sonrojo de su hermano menor--parece que te esta gustando

-Esto...esto...esto esta mal, somos...nosotros--se levanta y se aferra fuertemente al otro--somos hermanos

-Lo se, pero...quien lo sabrá?...--se acerca a su oído--será nuestro pequeño secreto...Edward--comienza a besar su cuello

-Ahh...--aprieta mas su agarre, mientras el otro comienza a quitarle la blusa--Ni...san...

--termina de sacarle la blusa y lo recuesta, depositando besos en todo su pecho--mmm, sabes delicioso

--se sonroja ante el comentario y sonríe--en...enserio?--abre levemente los ojos para después cerrarlos fuertemente al sentir a su hermano morder su tetilla--AHHHHH

--con la otra mano se encarga de acariciar su cuerpo y comienza a desabrochar su pantalón--

-...no...No...Por...por favor...eso...eso no

-Por que?--acaricia su cabello--acaso no quieres?...no me quieres?

-Yo...yo...si...pero...pero...--su sonrojo comenzo a aumentar mas y mas--

-Entonces no hay problema--bajo su rostro y comenzó a besarlo suavemente

-mmm--gimió al sentir como las manos de su hermano acariciaban sus caderas

Ante el gesto de aprobación del otro se encarga del pantalón para al fin admirarlo completamente, su cuerpo era hermoso, se mordió el labio inferior, quería poseerlo ya pero aun era pronto, debía hacerlo _disfrutar_ mas, así que coloco sus pequeñas manos sobre su blusa, y comenzó a moverlas para ayudarle a quitarle la ropa

El menor sonrió tímidamente, esto empezaba a gustarle, en el fondo siempre había sentido que había estado mal hacerlo, pero...en este instante la _culpa era lo que **menos** importaba_, se incorporo y safandose del agarre le quito la blusa desesperadamente y lo tumbo en la cama

-mm, y tu eras el que no quería...--alego sarcásticamente

-Me has convencido--sonrió y en sus ojos se veía un brillo extraño, cosa que no le importaba en la mas mínimo a Alphonse--Así que...creo que es mi turno de hacerte _sufrir_ no?

-Has lo que quieras--cerro los ojos y se dejo a merced de su hermano

Pero fue entonces que, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación

-Que...que...dia...--dijo una voz bastante sorprendida

Ambos voltearon y ahí estaba con la mano aun en la manija de la puerta, Edward Elric...

-EDWARD-SAN!--Grito Heid levantados y echándole la primera cosa que pudiera tapar a su hermano--Que...por...como, QUE HACES AQUI?--su cara se podría comparar con el tomate mas maduro del mundo

-...Solo...solo venia de paso...pero...como veo que están ocupados...--comenzó a voltearse algo colorado pero antes de cerrar dijo--Y...cuando hagan eso...cierren bien la puerta--la puerta se cerro tras su salida, y ambos hermanos se quedaron rojos y apenados, pero claro, todo empeoro al oír que Al se encontraba ahí

-_Nii-san que paso, por que tienes esa cara? y Heidrich?_

_-Olvídalo Al vamonos_

_-Pero..._

_-Esta **ocupado **en otros asuntos..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------**Fin**

XD pésimo final, pero bueno eso es lo mejor que he podido hacer...Y CULPEN AL WORD POR LAS FALTAS DE HORROGRAFIA, le doy corregir y nunca tiene las malditas palabras!

Y siento que el principio dio un toque Elricest verdad? jujuju XD me encanta el misterio

Bueno...nos vemos! JAAAAAANEEEE


End file.
